Previously, many types of Picatinny rails have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for attaching accessories to a firearm.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered somewhat related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date7,861,452 B2Moody et al.Jan. 4, 20117,909,301 B2FaiferMar. 22, 20118,109,032 B2FaiferFeb. 7, 20128,176,669 B1GriffinMay 15, 2012D684,647 STrustyJun. 18, 20138,510,983 B2LarueAug. 20, 20132011/0016762 A1DaviesJan. 27, 20112014/0360077 A1Miller et al.Dec. 11, 2014
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,861,452 B2, 7,909,301 B2, 8,109,032 B2 and 8,510,983 B2 all teach some type of an accessory for attachment onto a Picatinny Rail.
Patent Applicant Publication No. 2014/0360077 A1 issued to Miller et al. provides conductive elements positioned into channels of quad tactile rails to distribute battery electrical power directly to attached accessories.
Davies in U.S. Patent Applicant Publication No. 2011/0016762 A1 discloses a handguard system for use on a rifle having a barrel and a receiver. The tubular handguard covers the barrel and engages a barrel nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,176,669 B1 issued to Griffin is for a rail accessory mount that comprises actuatable jaw segments and a base. The segments are drawn together at a base collar which includes a Picatinny rail accessory receiving fixture which incorporates indentations for mating with an existing weapon handguard.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent No. D684,647 S issued to Trusty.